warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Timberfur
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=Timberfur |senior warrior=Timberfur |deputy=Timberfur |mate=Ottersplash |sons=Loudbelly, Reedtail |daughter=Sedgecreek |mentor=Unknown |app=Whitefang |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Crookedjaw |succeededby1=Oakheart |livebooks=''Super Editions, ''Redtail's Debt, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=Unknown}} Timberfur is a big, burly, graying brown tom with sleek fur. Timberfur was a RiverClan deputy under Crookedstar’s leadership in the forest territories. He was a warrior known as Timberfur. He became one of RiverClan's senior warriors, and he was often meeting with Hailstar. He was given Whitepaw to mentor, and he became mates with Ottersplash, who he fathered three kits with; Sedgecreek, Loudbelly, and Reedtail. He helped clean up the camp after the flood and was chosen to go and take back Graykit and Willowkit from WindClan. He was eager to fight for Sunningrocks, but he knew when to back down. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret :Timberfur is with Oakheart at Yellowpaw's second Gathering. She asks Brackenfoot who the two strange, sleek cats were, to which he responds that they are Timberfur and Oakheart of RiverClan. Crookedstar's Promise :As the camp is flooding, Timberfur chases a nest before Hailstar, RiverClan's leader, gives his son, Volekit, to Timberfur to take to safety. He instructs Timberfur to take the kit up to the elders’ den, in which he does, bounding toward the high end of the camp. Hailstar instructs his mate and Volekit's mother, Echomist, to follow, in which she does. :After the flood, Timberfur is with Cedarpelt bringing freshly picked reeds to Softpaw and Whitepaw, who are helping to repair the apprentice's den. This task is later taken over by Stormkit and Oakkit so that Timberfur and Cedarpelt can go on a hunting patrol. After ThunderClan takes Sunningrocks and RiverClan is debating whether to take it back or not, Timberfur crosses the clearing with his eyes dark, stating they might lose. :Three moons later, Timberfur and Ottersplash are seen poking around in the reeds, ears pricked, tails twitching as they search for minnows among the watery stems. Stormkit and Oakkit later contemplate on whether to join them, when Volekit, Beetlekit, and Petalkit bother the warriors. Timberfur is later noted being assigned to a patrol by Shellheart, RiverClan's deputy. As Hailstar calls for a Clan meeting for the Name changing ceremony of Stormkit, Whitepaw glances at Timberfur who is whispering something to Ottersplash, his eyes dark. :When the Clan is gathering for Oakkit's apprentice ceremony, Whitepaw comes racing from the dirt-place tunnel and circled around his mentor, asking if he has missed anything in which Timberfur tells him no. When the Clan chants Oakpaw's new name, Timberfur lashes his tail enthusiastically as they call Oakpaw's name with the Clan. At night, when Crookedkit decides to travel to the Moonstone, he smells Timberfur's scent at the stepping-stones, and thinks that he was leading the dusk patrol home. :When Crookedkit returns from staying at a farm, Timberfur shakes out his pelt beside the reed beds. After Crookedkit becomes Crookedpaw, he is later clustered around Shellheart with Echomist, Brightsky, and Owlfur. Much later, Hailstar meets with Shellheart, Rippleclaw, and Timberfur with their meeting lasting all afternoon, even calling in Brambleberry, RiverClan's medicine cat. Timberfur is with Rippleclaw, sitting like rocks. Timberfur blinks, his gaze unreadable. When Hailstar announces that RiverClan will take back Sunningrocks, Timberfur plucks at the ground, stating it will be an easy victory. He is selected as part of the battle patrol. :However, later, during this battle, RiverClan retreats, and he, Rippleclaw, and Shellheart are seen using their hindpaws to break the ice on the far side of the river before swimming hard for the far shore. When they are back at camp, Timberfur winces that Hailstar told them ThunderClan was weak. Timberfur growls that leader should know how to win battles, glaring at the medicine den, where Hailstar is located. He is harshly silenced by Petaldust, who appears worried for her father, as he could be losing a life. :After Mapleshade stops her training session with Crookedpaw and gets him to wake up, Crookedpaw investigates why. He sniffs around a reed bed and smells Timberfur's scent among other cats' scents and Crookedpaw thinks they had left camp recently. He finds Timberfur pelting down the slope from WindClan territory with Rippleclaw and dark bundles swinging from their jaws, who turn out to be Graykit and Willowkit. Timberfur and Rippleclaw plunge into the river and stand belly deep in the water. When their Clanmates arrive, Timberfur and Rippleclaw head to RiverClan territory, their necks stretching as they keep the kits' out of the water. They stagger out of the river and drop the kits on the marshy bank. He laps at Graykit's fur. :When Shimmerpelt is kitting and Crookedjaw worries about what to do, Timberfur catches his eye and meows sympathetically that the warrior code doesn't cover kitting. They can just wait and hope. The next day, Crookedjaw noses his way between Timberfur and Brightsky. It is mentioned that Timberfur will be leading a patrol to check on the stepping-stones. It is mentioned later that Timberfur is on a border patrol led by Shellheart. Before Hailstar announces the taking of Sunningrocks, Timberfur states that Crookedjaw already knows his part of the patrol. Timberfur is also selected as part of the patrol too. When Hailstar orders four cats to stay at Sunningrocks, Timberfur volunteers to stay. :After Mudfur finds out his mate, Brightsky and all but one kit has died, Timberfur crouches beside Mudfur, as though sitting vigil and Rippleclaw joins them. When Hailstar calls for a Clan meeting, the three warriors don't move. When Hailstar announces they will take more ThunderClan territory and Fallowtail states that it will be hard work patrolling, Timberfur lashes his tail and asks if she is scared of hard work, in which Fallowtail retaliates of course not. When Hailstar announces they'll be taking territory now, Timberfur is seen clawing at the ground impatiently. When Ottersplash, Timberfur's mate with his kits, Loudkit, Reedkit, and Sedgekit, offers to go on the battle patrol, she states that Timberfur is risking his life, why can't she. Timberfur and Ottersplash are indeed selected as part of the patrol. :After they return defeated, Timberfur is seen huddling in conversation with Hailstar, Shellheart and Rippleclaw. When Crookedjaw announces Willowbreeze was taken by Twolegs, Timberfur asks where. Timberfur also shrugs and states that the brambles did more damage than ThunderClan. After Fallowtail confronts Hailstar, Timberfur nudges her away, telling her that Hailstar will rescue her. He started steering her towards the clearing but Crookedjaw takes over so Timberfur returns to Hailstar and Shellheart. :Later, when it's Leaf-fall and the kits are five moons old, Crookedjaw desperately looks around for Timberfur and other cats to take over kit duty. Timberfur is later seen stacking his catch beside the reed bed. When Crookedjaw states he doesn't want to seem soft, Willowbreeze mentions that Timberfur among others have mates, but they aren't considered soft for it. The next day, Timberfur is seen crowding around Shellheart with other warriors under the willow tree. After the kits earn their apprentice names, Timberfur is seen nuzzling Reedpaw. After Rainflower is killed, Timberfur dips his head in respect during her vigil. :During that vigil, when Hailstar announces they will take back territory, Timberfur realizes he means Sunningrocks and expresses his excitement. Afterwards when he learns that Mudfur took on Adderfang for a one on one over Sunningrocks, Timberfur asks Hailstar why he let him. After Mudfur announces he doesn't want to be a warrior anymore, Timberfur pauses from sorting the fresh-kill pile and looks over. After Mudfur announces he wants to be a medicine cat, Softwing leans towards Timberfur and asks if he can do that, change his mind about what he wants to be. Timberfur shrugs and states he doesn't know. It hasn't happened in RiverClan as far as he knows. After Shellheart announces his retirement, Hailstar calls to speak to his to hear their advice. :Later, when the apprentices' debate over who could be the next deputy, one of them mentions it’s going to be Timberfur. Later that day, Hailstar is walking to the middle of the camp followed by Timberfur and Rippleclaw. Suddenly an omen made by Mapleshade convinces Hailstar that Crookedjaw will be the new deputy. Timberfur states that he has only fought one real battle. During the ceremony, Timberfur tugs her daughter Sedgepaw back by the tail and tells her to be quiet. :When ThunderClan cats are heading towards RiverClan camp, Timberfur volunteers to be part of the battle patrol but when Hailstar says it might not be an invasion, Timberfur asks why are they here. When the ThunderClan cats arrive, Timberfur is seen prowling beside the reed bed, hackles raised. He pads forward, pelt bristling as he asks if they are threatening RiverClan in their own camp. Timberfur later growls how dare they at the disappearing ThunderClan patrol. Hailstar orders him and Ottersplash make sure they leave the territory by escorting them to the border. Timberfur pokes his head into Hailstar's den while he is discussing with Crookedjaw and tells them the Clan is restless. When Crookedjaw announces they won’t fight, Timberfur states they have to fight. He sheathes his claws, still restless. :When a patrol goes to a barn to fetch dry bedding and mice, they are attacked by rats. Petaldust runs to fetch help and she returns with Rippleclaw, Timberfur, Sunfish, Blackclaw and Owlfur. They dive into the sea of rats and hooking them with their claws and hurling them across the barn. Timberfur cracks a spine in his jaws. Afterwards, Timberfur and Rippleclaw jump onto the bundles of hay, stretching up for the cobwebs to help treat Sedgecreek. He helps her get back to camp. Timberfur is later seen staring at Crookedjaw, now the new leader of RiverClan. :Moons later, after Crookedstar's Leadership ceremony and Timberfur is named his deputy, a fox appears in the territory and Timberfur asks if he should organize a patrol. Crookedstar states he will go check alone and Timberfur asks if that was wise. Crookedstar reassures that he will call for help if needed. Four seasons later, Crookedstar tosses another trout to Timberfur to put on the fresh-kill pile. Timberfur tells Stonefur that he shouldn't get too close to Twolegs since they could endanger the Clan while Stonefur protests that Twolegs shouldn't come near the camp. After Crookedstar discovers Willowbreeze is expecting kits, Crookedstar orders Timberfur to exclude her from patrols but Willowbreeze tells him that he'll do no such thing. :It is mentioned that Timberfur has been trying to persuade Ottersplash to move to the elders’ den for moons, but Ottersplash insisted. The whole Clan knows they've been mates for moons and Ottersplash would be lonely away from the graying deputy. Later, when Willowbreeze is giving birth, Timberfur trots over to Ottersplash and sits beside her, stating that he thinks Crookedstar has forgotten that Willowbreeze is doing all the work. After Willowbreeze's death, Timberfur is seen beside the reed bed organizing patrols. He instructs Echomist to take Skyheart and Reedtail fishing, go upstream because they have been overfishing around the stepping-stones. He starts instructing Owlfur but stops and glances up at Crookedstar, his expression somber, clouded as he studies his leader. :Crookedstar later mentioned his deputy might need help with patrols. Quarter moon later, Petaldust also mentions that Timberfur checked the Sunningrocks earlier. When Crookedstar and Oakheart fight, Timberfur shoots out of the warriors' den and circles them, bristling. Bluestar's Prophecy :Timberfur is seen getting ready to pounce on Bluefur when Snowfur pulls him off; he then runs back across RiverClan border. :It is noted that Crookedstar asks Oakheart to be his deputy first, but Oakheart refuses, saying that he hasn't earned it yet; Timberfur is Crookedstar's next choice. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans :Timberfur is awakened by Hailstar and told to bring Owlfur, Ottersplash, and Rippleclaw to his den. Hailstar tells his warriors they are going to take back Fallowtail's kits. On the way there, he rips a claw out along the cliff and nearly falls off, but Ottersplash saves him in time so that he doesn't fall off. He expresses exasperation when told that the WindClan camp has some gorse bushes around it, and says that it will be near impossible to find. He becomes angered when Hailstar is patronizing towards him. :He and Rippleclaw ambush the guards when they reach the WindClan camp. When Hailstar and the two other warriors are cornered, he threatens to kill the captive warriors unless they can go freely. He helps to carry the kits on the way back with WindClan pursuing; he swims one of them across the river with Rippleclaw. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Ottersplash: Sons: :Loudbelly: :Reedtail: Daughter: :Sedgecreek: Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Baumpelzpl:Drzewne Futrofr:Pelage d'Écorcefi:Puuturkkiru:Чащобникnl:Bruinvacht Category:Males Category:RiverClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Mentors Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Senior warriors Category:Redtail's Debt characters